Revenant-class Stealth-Recon Craft
The Revenant-class Stealth-Recon Craft was a ship that could be labeled Shuttle, Courier, or Fighter, but was used, primarily, by the Templars as a Personal Transport. Each ship was constructed with painstaking attention to detail at the Templar Fleet Shipyards in orbit over Remsi Prime. Each ship had custom details to the individual using it, almost always a member of the Twilight Council or a high ranking Master. The interior of the ship was normally quite luxurious, consisting of a bedroom, refresher, lounge, small kitchen, and access to the small storage bay under the main floor. Though the craft was smaller than the average freighter, the lack of a need for a large cargo hold permitted plenty of room in the interior. Normally each bedroom had a large comfortable bed, chair, desk, and dresser. Off of this room was the fresher. This was on the port side. The lounges featured large quarter circle couches and a holo-table with built in computer systems. This room, much like the bed room was circular in shape. The far-side of the room featured a wide screen that could display data, movies, almost anything digital. The kitchen was small, stocked to cook for no more than two people without issues, with an oven, small cook-top, and chill-chest. The kitchen also had floor access to a small 25kg section of the storage floor that held frozen materials. This was on the starboard side. Running between the two sections was a single corridor that lead from loading ramp to the small stairs that ran up to the cockpit. The cockpit was small 2.2 meters wide and twice that long, it had two chairs though only one person was needed to pilot the craft. Past the cockpit access was a small access port to the hyperdrive, and engine for minor repairs. Offensively the craft was armed only with two Capacitor Laser Cannons, the only crafts to actually carry them. These cannons, when fired normally were no more powerful than any other laser cannon, but when charged, the blasts, which take about 10 seconds to build up, become as powerful as a light turbolaser, and have an ionization effect allowing it to deal more damage to shields and electronics. In addition, two small warhead launchers were equipped with 2 warheads each. The launchers are sealed at the tips when not in use to maintain stealth and must take 5 seconds to open before a warhead can be fire, in this 5 seconds, stealth is compromised. The Council/Kage version of this ship was equipped with a X-32 "Phantom" Cloaking System. The system when active made the Revenant stealthy to the point where statistical annalyses ran out of room for 9's after 99.9999999% efficiency. When active so few energy readings got past the cloak it blended in with background radiation, however, while active the weapons could not charge, and the warhead launcher ports could not open. The perfect cloak had its disadvantages. Known Revenant Models Ivory Shadow - Vincent Mikaru I Category:Templar Fleet Category:Twilight Templar Starships Category:Starships